Remplazo
by DauwMalfoy
Summary: "Porque Sasuke se sentía remplazado"... Sasuke al fin llegó a Konohakagure, pero todos son un poco más extraños de lo que él recuerda. ¿Quién es ese homosexual de mierda?.


**_Disclaimer applied. _**

* * *

**Remplazo. **

**"Porque Sasuke se sentía remplazado" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al fin, los intentos suicidas del equipo 7 habían resultado por que Sasuke estaba de nuevo en Konohakagure, después de la cuarta guerra, al ser Naruto el gran vencedor con ayuda del vengador Uchiha, él se dejó influenciar por las patéticas emociones que sentía al verlos todos juntos, en especial a la pelirrosa que conocía desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Ella, al terminar la pelea contra Madara, se acercó corriendo a el cuerpo inmóvil de ambos, usando así una de sus técnicas curativas más poderosas en Naruto, dándole una preferencia excesiva que el pelinegro notó. Después de que Naruto soltara un gran suspiro, la Haruno lo abrazó, tal y como lo había hecho con Sasuke en la misión del país de las olas. En cuanto dejó de lagrimear, se acercó a Sasuke, para curarlo, pero en silencio, él la miraba como si fuera la cosa más interesante, porque si lo era, ella era diferente, en cuanto terminó, alejó sus manos del chico como si se hubiera quemado al contacto, eso fue directo al orgullo del chico. Ella estaba diferente.

Ya en la aldea, Sasuke fue asignado en el equipo 7, liderado por Kakashi y Yamato-Taichou (como le llamaban los demás integrantes) y los miembros que eran Naruto-dobe, Sakura, y un hombre que no había visto antes. Sasuke se sintió ofendido al verlo, seguramente habían pasado tiempo buscando alguien que pudiera copiarle, inexpresión en el rostro, ojos negros, cabello negro, piel pálida… Era como una copia de él, pero en versión homosexual.

Uno de los días de entrenamiento, Sasuke llegó primero que nadie al campo de entrenamiento para esperar pacientemente a los demás ninjas, porque aunque le gustara o no, debía hacerlo, él se extrañó por que recordó que la rosada molestia era siempre la primera en llegar, y aunque le costara admitirlo, ella era más puntual que él. Maldita molestia.

La miró a lo lejos, venía acompañada del sujeto que había visto el día que había sido asignado de nuevo al equipo 7, de su maldito remplazo. Ella parecía sonreír en su compañía y venían tomados de la mano, él aún tenía unos ojos inexpresivos, pero tenía una sonrisa hipócrita en la boca, ¿qué diablos le pasaba a ese homosexual de mierda? Por fin habían llegado los dos al destino dejando a un no muy cómodo Sasuke-kun.

-Ohayo, Sasuke-kun.- Dijo la pelirrosa con un sonrojo, pero no era por él, era por el otro chico

-Hm- Susurró Sasuke en forma de saludo, miró a la pelirrosa y su boca se curvó en forma de sonrisa.

-Sasuke-kun, bienvenido al equipo de nuevo.- Miró a Sasuke de forma directa y eso le sorprendió al pelinegro.

-Sí, bienvenido, miembro número 4.- Escuchó por primera vez su voz, era muy ronca y grave, realmente se parecía a la suya.

-¿Número 4?- Sasuke se sorprendió alzando una ceja.

-Hai, al haber desertado, te convertiste en un ninja renegado, entonces, te sacaron del equipo, así fue como pasaron 2 años y llegó Sai-kun a ser el miembro número 3 del equipo Kakashi.- Comentó Sakura haciendo algunas señales con las manos.

Sí, él era su maldito remplazo. Habían seguramente buscado cuidadosamente entre todo Konohakagure una persona de género masculino que se pareciera tanto a él para mantener a Sakura sin chillar. Seguramente era eso. Esperen, ¿Sakura usó en él el sufijo kun? Eso si estaba mal. Le molestaba que lo hiciera, maldita molestia, siempre lo molestaba de alguna forma. ¿Por qué le molestaba que lo llamara así? Sakura según recordaba siempre les hablaba sin sufijo a las personas, menos a él, a él que lo amaba de una manera loca.

-Sai-kun, él es Sasuke-kun- Sakura hizo una pausa. –Sasuke-kun, él es Sai-kun-

-Mucho gusto, Sasuke-kun.- ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía el homosexual decirle a él Sasuke-kun? Los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron al azabache, quizá le había gustado.

-Hm- Volvió a repetir, como disco rayado.

-Sakura, deberíamos irnos a entrenar a otro lugar.- Según Sasuke, Sai obviamente se había sentido tan incómodo por la belleza de él que era mejor irse para no distraerse.

-¿Nani? Demo… Sai-kun, está Sasuke-kun aquí.- Sí, Sakura aún estaba loca por él, o al menos eso era lo que se repetía internamente Sasuke.

-Oh, pero no creo que él quiera vernos en acción.- Mencionó el homosexual con un tono bastante malicioso, Sasuke miró a la Haruno con un pronunciado sonrojo en sus tersas mejillas, parece que Sai había insinuado algo inapropiado.

-Sa-sai-kun, no podemos hacerlo aquí, eso es etto…- La pelirrosa cada vez se sonrojaba aún más, y eso le dio rabia a Sasuke, ¿Por qué la molestia estaba sonrojándose a los comentarios del homosexual? Él era homosexual, esperen, ella había mencionado algo sobre hacerlo. Sasuke no era un cotilla y mucho menos un morboso, pero, recordó el tono usado por el homosexual y el sonrojo notorio de Sakura, combinando lo que había dicho ella recién. Sasuke levantó una ceja.

-Ándale, feíta, yo sé que lo quieres con todo tu corazón.-

-S-sai-kun-

-Yo lo quiero con todo mi corazón y también con todo mi miembro- Él la había sujetado de la diminuta cintura de ella. Ahora sí, el homosexual se había pasado con su molestia, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así a su molestia?

-Sai-kun, aquí no, está bien que seamos novios, pero no podemos hacerlo... Donde quiera.- ¿Novios había dicho ella? ¿Esos dos eran novios? Pero si él era homosexual y la molestia debía seguir enamorada perdidamente del Uchiha.

-Son una molestia, ambos.- Susurró Sasuke lo bastante fuerte como para que lo escucharan ambos.

-Sasuke-kun, nadie te pidió que te metieras a la plática.- Comentó la pelirrosa con un tono de fiereza que nunca había usado con él, era más bien el que solía usar con Naruto.

-Hm- Repitió de nuevo, evidentemente molesto, alzó la vista y vio al dobe de Naruto, por fin lo sacarían de su agonía y que mejor que el gran Uzumaki.

-¡Teme!- Gritó Naruto a lo no tan lejos, haciendo que el vengador sonriera torcidamente.

-Dobe.- Susurró lo suficientemente fuerte Sasuke.

-Oh, Sasuke, no te había visto- Comentó el kitsune con un poco de inocencia. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no lo había visto?

-Hm- Sí, ese era su monosílabo favorito.

-¡Teme, suelta a Sakura-chan ya!- Gritó de nuevo Naruto, dejando perplejo a Sasuke ¿Qué? Así que el homosexual era el teme.

Sí, él se sentía horriblemente desplazado, remplazado por el homosexual del demonio, después de todo, ¿Qué tan hombre es llevar una ombliguera y hacer pinturas? La verdad es que no mucho, pero, ¿Cómo podría ser él el que estaba siendo remplazado, Sakura antes decía que él era sugoi, sólo a él le decía kun y sólo él la hacía sonrojar. Eso le molestaba. Pero ahora, ¿Naruto le decía teme a él? ¿Qué clase de broma es esa? Realmente lo habían remplazado por una vil y homosexual copia de él, él sabía que era más cool que Sai.

-Hn, no Naruto-kun, ella es mi novia.- El homosexual besó la cabellera de la pelirrosa

-Oh, Sai-kun, eres tan sugoi.- Murmuró la pequeña molestia con aires de soñadora.

-¡Maldito, suéltala o te mato-ttebayo!- Ese era Naruto enojado.

Moría porque Kakashi apareciera en un santiamén, realmente no estaba de humor para aguantar lo que estaba sucediendo ahí e ignorarlos no lo iba a conseguir, ya que los chillidos de Naruto eran demasiado ruidosos.

-Hola, chicos- Apareció Kakashi, salvándolo de su agonía.

-Ohayo, Sensei.- Dijo la pelirrosa alegre.

-Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke está muy raro.- Acusó naruto

-Sí, la razón es porque Sasuke se siente remplazado.

Naruto y Sakura rieron como si fuera demasiado gracioso, pero es que no lo era, era muy raro para él y se sentía raro.

-Así que se siente remplazado. Sasuke-kun, no te preocupes, siempre serás mi primer amor- Comentó la molestia con un sonrojo casi nada evidente, haciendo que Sasuke sonriera con sorna ante el homosexual.

-Sakura…- Comentó irritado Sai

-Déjame terminar, Sai-kun…- Miró al chico de cabellos negros con ternura y después se dirigió al Uchiha.- Pero ahora amo más que nunca a Sai-kun, así que si no te trato como antes, no es porque no te quiera, si no, que, ahora quiero a alguien más.-

Golpe bajo al orgullo de Sasuke, de nuevo, ahora sólo le quedaba Naruto como amigo, y Sakura, pero a él no le interesaba la amistad de ella, a él le interesaba su amor.

-Bueno, Naruto, Sai, vámonos, Sakura-chan debe quedarse con Sasuke.- Comentó Kakashi con una sonrisa detrás de su máscara.

-Hai- Los 3 shinobis desaparecieron de la vista de ambos ninjas, dejando a un muy confundido Sasuke.

-¿Es tu novio, Sakura?

-Hai.

Sasuke se acercó lo suficiente a Sakura, haciendo que esta se pusiera un poco nerviosa, pero no se notaba, Sasuke le tomó de la mano y la jaló hasta adentro del bosque que se encontraba a un lado de ellos. Sakura se había sonrojado a sobremanera.

-Sakura, ya he efectuado mi venganza, ahora quiero la segunda parte de mi plan, lo que es la restauración del clan.

-¿Eh? Pero, Sasuke-kun, yo tengo novio.

-Dijiste que me amarías para siempre, ¿lo olvidaste?

-Teníamos 13 años…

Sasuke no la dejó terminar porque la había besado en la boca, con una intensidad jamás mostrada en él, nunca antes vista por Sakura o por nadie, así que la pelirrosa no se pudo resistir y comenzó a moverse junto con el azabache, quizá no estaba en lo correcto, pero lo estaba disfrutando, después de que se quedaran son oxígeno, ella decidió cortar el beso del Uchiha y cuando lo miró se rió un poco, inundando los oídos de Sasuke con su melodioso timbre de voz.

-Ay, Sasuke-kun, hasta creíste que te olvidaría.

-¿Qué?

-Que yo te amo aún.

-Pero, ¿y el homosexual? – Sasuke estaba realmente confundido, qué demonios pasaba.

-Eso fue idea de Kakashi-sensei, él hizo que actuáramos de esta manera, era como tu… Novatada- La pelirrosa sonrió.

-Demonios.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Me quieres?

-Claro que sí, Sakura. Volví por eso.

Sasuke y Sakura se volvieron a besar torpemente, porque ambos se querían y qué mejor que un poco de celos para apresurar el reencuentro de sentimientos de los jóvenes ninja, pero es que la molestia había resultado una kunoichi muy astuta y él un shinobi muy tonto, se reprendería por eso, pero después, ahora lo único que haría sería disfrutar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Un poco de confort después de la tormenta, ¿No? Se me ocurrió este Sasusaku y bueno, decidí escribirlo antes de nada y así quedó. ¿Alguna opinión? C: **


End file.
